You represent your family
by ll Cele ll
Summary: Aiming to be a collection of Kaito and Haruto one-shots, spanning their past, present and future, looking into the more personal and everyday moments which they share.  Title may or may not be likely to change. WARNING: Probably too much fluffiness.
1. Chapter 1

Eee it's been so long since I've wrote any sort of fanfiction. I feel like the skills which I did have slipped considerable. Please maybe bare this in mind whilst reading w

Anyways...I fell in love with Kaito and Haruto almost instantly, and one day this idea came to me after wanting to write something happy for them. Seriously, they need more happy/fluffy stories. In my opinion at least. xD I don't know how many of these there will be, but each one will just be unrelated little shorts of everyday situations, I guess ehe. Nothing more to say now apart from...I hope that you enjoy!

* * *

><p>"<em>Brother...I know that you caught it, but can I let it go?"<em>

"_Hm?"_

"_It won't be very happy spending its life in a cage. So I want to let it go again."_

" _You're kind, Haruto."_

"Here."

Outstretching a small hand, Haruto smiled gently as he watched the small amount of ducks in the park gather around him, tentative at first, but soon seeing that there was no harm, and happily snatching up the pieces of bread which he held.

He loved animals- and feeding the ducks was something which he had always enjoyed. He made his brother promise that as soon as he was well again, the first thing which they would do would be to visit the park, a place which he had never been able to see firsthand, only had the chance to dream off.

"Orbital, they're still hungry. Do we have any more bread?" He leant back on the grass to face the robot from his childhood, holding back a laugh as the jittery machine panicked, searching in his, what you could call pockets, to find the requested item.

"Here you go, Master Haruto!"

The young boy smiled as he took the item, "thank you...but you don't need to call me master anymore, we don't belong to Mr Heartland now, remember?"

"You're right! Sorry, sir! I mean..."

Giggling, the blue haired boy playfully tapped the top of Oribital's head, causing him to let out a startled yelp, before joining in with Haruto's laughter, happy that the child was one again back to his playful antics.

"Hey...You're leaving me out of the fun? That's not very fair."

"Brother!" Turning around to face the voice, Haruto laughed when he saw the expression which Kaito wore.

"What's so funny hm?" the blonde haired boy responded, before carefully setting himself down next to his younger brother. "I even brought ice cream for you, but now I'm thinking that maybe I should give it to the ducks as well."

"Ducks won't eat ice cream!" Even so, the boy stopped laughing and pouted, causing this time the latter to laugh instead.

"You know I wouldn't do that, silly. But we could try, if you're so adamant that they won't eat it..." Smirking, Kaito looked out of the corner of his eye desperately trying not to laugh at Haruto's attempt at scowling, which just resulted in him looking even more adorable.

"...Okay okay, you win, here." After a few more seconds, Kaito handed him his frozen treat.

"Thank you, brother! Even though I knew you would give it to me eventually."

"You know me too well."

Giving the ice cream a little lick, the younger of the brothers looked out over the pond once again, observing a family of the birds, the mother carefully making sure that each and every one of her ducklings got fed, before ruffling them with her beak affectionately.

"Hey..." He asked after a few minutes of silence, "What was our Mum like?"

Stopping, Kaito lowered his hand and looked down – Haruto had caught him off guard. He knew that one day his brother would ask the question, but even with this knowledge his still found it hard to respond.

"Well..." he began slowly, before trying to force on a smile, "You look a lot like her, that's for sure."

Scrunching his face up at the statement, Haruto kicked his feet in the water a little, scaring away the family of ducks in the process.

"But I'm not a girl."

Chuckling slightly at the innocent statement, Kaito pulled his younger brother away from the water and closer to him.

"That doesn't mean that you can't look like her in some regards though, you know." Observing the tilt of the head which came from the question, Kaito sighed and rested his hand on top of Haruto's head gently.

"You have the same hair and eye colour as her. You're also just as cheerful, she also liked to joke around a lot too, just like you."

"Oh, I see now... So you must be like Dad then...well, how you look at least."

"That's right, just he was always cold and work focused. I don't think I'm at the same level as that as he was. Or at least, I hope that I'm not." Trying to lighten the subject a little, Kaito looked down and smiled at his brother, who had gone unusually quiet.

"What's wrong?" It was inevitable really, and Kaito could almost place money on what question was going to be asked next. It was the main reason he wanted to avoid the subject for as long as possible, more for his brother's sake than his own.

"Do...do you miss them? I mean, you knew them longer than me."

Bringing his hands together, the older boy looked out into the pond, watching as the previously scared group of ducks gathered together at the centre again, seeming to go through a process similar to a role call.

"Of course I do. It's hard not to miss them, after doing a lot of things for us after all..."

"I see..."

"What about you,though?"

"Huh? Bu-"

" Mother used to always read to you bed time stories, and cuddle you after you had a nightmare or got frightened...and Father would always be there if you hurt yourself whilst playing outside. I know you where young, but those sorts of affections must be something which you can still remember."

Shifting under his weight slightly, the blue haired boy never let his focus drift from infront of him. He hadn't thought about his parents since the day he and his brother were taken into Mr Heartlands's care; he hadn't wanted too. But now, he could see them clear as a bell again, and didn't realise how much his brother had to take on after they left.

"I miss them. But..." he trailed off as he moved to wrap his arms around Kaito tightly, "I have you! You're like both parents to me, and I'm happy with that."

"Haruto..."

"You do everything which you just said that they did! You do just as good as job, I'm really surprised that no one thinks that you're my real Father. So don't worry, okay?" Smiling up at him as he finished his sentence, Haruto was glad to see his Kaito regain his confident look.

"Thank you." Pulling his brother into a proper hug, Kaito smiled into his brother's hair, content with knowing that he was happy in just his own care, answering a question which he had long since wondered.

"You really are kind, Haruto."

* * *

><p>Orbital: -sniff- I'm so happy, how wonderful!<p>

Me: It would have been even better if I practiced my writing more.

Ehehe that wasn't as bad as I thought, but re- reading it, it seems really choppy, especially towards the end. Well...hopefully writing more of these (I hope, hopefully someone will be interested in them as well) will help me get back into it =w=

Thank you for reading if you did, and I always welcome criticism, as long as it isn't flaming. Politeness costs nothing, after all.

I kind of struggled with kaito's personality, since we haven't really seen much of his 'happy' side with Haruto yet. Unless I missed something =w= So I hope this is what I think he would be like. I also apologise if something happens in the series which messes up one of these xD

Oh! Please feel free to leave suggestions for stories if you wish. I have a few more ideas, but seeing what other people can come up with/would like to see would be nice. :3

Thank you again if you go this far. xD

Ohnoooo the notes are almost longer than the story waaah. Next time they'll be shorter since I won't have to explain anything.


	2. Chapter 2

Waaah chapter 2 so to speak. Thank you so so much for your kind reviews! They apparently motivated me to get this one out quicker xD

This was the suggestion I got in my reviews, so the credit for the idea goes fully to them! (I don't know whether you would want your name here or not D: )

I loved the idea, so put it ahead of the ideas I was working on xD There was a lot of ways I thought to write this, I really couldn't make up my mind, which is my reason for THIS fic being choppy. It's not as fluffy, I don't think, and a lot longer than what I thought it would be. I guess I must have gotten carried away, haha.

I hope that I did the idea 'justice' though, so I hope that you enjoy this one too!

* * *

><p>'<em>The father and son which escaped after a jewellery robbery almost ten years ago have been found and charged for their crimes. For the sake of the family, they shall not be named.'<em>

Scrunching up the newspaper, Droite carelessly dropped it into in the trash can beside her as she walked on, away from the bustling crowds around the newspaper seller, all clearly satisfied in knowing that a criminal had been brought to Justice.

"Hey, lady!"

Stopping, she turned to face the middle age man who had called to her, face hardening when she noticed the angered expression which he wore.

"You shouldn't throw news like that away so quick! This is a great day, they've finally been brought to-"

"Don't you ever think", she interrupted coolly, earning a baffled sound from the man in response, "about their family? How they feel knowing that the people whom they once loved, and may still do, are going to be hated for as long as they live?"

"Well...n-no...I don't understand what you mean."

"Of course you don't."

Turning on her heel, the cold heartened woman carried on walking, observing the amount of families which she passed by; mother's laughing with their children, Father's playing football or throwing a Frisbee to their sons and daughters who laughed as they tried to catch the fast moving objects, and gatherings of young mothers and their children, having a picnic in the small pools of shade which the oak trees provided for them.

"Of course you don't..." She reaffirmed to no one in particular whilst biting her bottom lip slightly, "Everyone around here seems to be happy. It's peaceful. You wouldn't know a disaster if it hit you in the face."

She didn't want to admit it, but Droite was secretly jealous – jealous of the fact that she didn't get to share her childhood in the same way in which these people where. Whenever she was asked whether she was lonely, she just replied with a swift shake of the head whilst mumbling something like 'no, it's better this way', before running away so she wouldn't have to face the subject.

Spotting a nearby bench, the young woman sat down before burying her face in her hands, trying to block out the one track conversations which every passer by seemed to be having. The recent breakthrough in the newspaper she had previously saw had brought back too many bad memories - she could stop herself from reading the article, but stopping the excited conversations of others was something which was out of her control.

"_They have to be so annoying. Why can't they-"_

"Please don't cry! U-um I..."

Taking her hands away from her face, Droite rubbed her eyes as the strong sunlight hit them, before trying to establish where the voice she picked up on came from; there were so many families, it was hard to pinpoint where one particular person was.

"B-But, it hurts brother!"

Hearing the voice again, she quickly turned to the direction which she heard it coming from, and immediately spotted two young boys sitting on the grass, a small blue haired toddler who appeared to be sobbing, and an older blonde haired boy with a panicked look on his face, obviously trying to calm the other.

Scanning the area, she noticed no parents around them, and several people just walking by and ignoring the children, despite something being obviously wrong with them.  
>Standing up, she smoothed out her skirt, before making a brisk walk over to the two, a slight, weird pain clinging to her chest as she got closer.<p>

"Hey..." she called out softly as she approached them "What happened, do you need help?"

"W-well..." the blonde haired boy began, gently grabbing his brothers arm in a protective stance as he spoke, "my brother fell over and hurt his knee, a-and, I don't know what to do."

Smiling softly, the purple haired girl bent down to be on their level, noting the older boy pull his brother closer to him as she did so.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you" she spoke, reaching into her bag she had as she did so, "I just want to help you." She finished whilst pulling out some anti bacterial wipes and a band-aid. "Can I have a look at where you hurt yourself?"

Wiping his eyes so that he could see, the younger boy turned to his older brother for confirmation, who thought about it carefully before nodding his head in agreement – he had no other choice after all, he just wanted his brother to not be in pain anymore.

Pulling the child's hand away from his knee, Droite observed the graze before opening the pack of wipes and pulling one out.

"This may hurt a little," she warned before dabbing it over the wound gently, earning a stifled gasp from the patient, who clung to his brothers hand and who in return said soothing words into his ear to distract him from the stinging.

"There." She mumbled when she finished after a few moments, before taking the band aid and placing it over the small wound, "All finished!"

Dusting her hands together in mock appreciation of her work, Droite smiled as the two boys chuckled lightly at her.

"Thank you, lady!" the blonde haired boy spoke up, his expression clearly changed from a few moments before, "Say thank you to the lady too, Haruto!"

"T-thank you, lady..." the boy complied, still slightly sniffing after crying.

"It's not a problem." She laughed lightly at how the boy, who she now knew was called Haruto, copied his brother's command almost perfectly. "So your name is Haruto?" She asked, looking them in the eyes for the first time.

"Yes" came the short reply, before he turned to his brother, "and this is my older brother, his name is Kaito."

"So Kaito and Haruto, huh?" she repeated, earning a nod from the two in response to her question, "...So where are your parents? Did you get separated from them?"

"Well..." noticing Kaito shuffle in his sitting position slightly, she felt the pang of pain in her chest once again, "we don't have any parents."

That was why.

"Ah..." she started, wondering how to respond to that whilst mentally kicking herself for asking the question. "Who looks after you then?"

"Orbital."

"Orbital?" She asked puzzled, wondering what sort of name that was.

"Yes, Orbital 7 is his full name, he's a robot, but he really cares for us. He's cleaning the house today, so we came out here to give him some space." The blue haired boy looked up at the older woman, carefully taking in her features as he spoke. "Why do you ask?" he finished for his brother.

"I was just wondering why you were alone. Most people in this park also have a family."

"Then why are you alone?"

Droite had to blink a few times to register what they had said; she didn't expect boys of that age to be asking a grown woman such as herself a question like that.

"Well, I guess I-" she eyed the brothers, noticing Kaito waiting patiently for a response, whilst Haruto picked at the edge of his band aid, finding more interest in whether his wound had healed already or not, "You shouldn't be picking at that."

"Huh?"

"Your graze. Leave it alone or else it won't heal very quickly." She decided it perhaps wasn't best to tell children so young her story, despite whether it co-in sided with her own or not. They were still just boys. They didn't need to know about anything worse than they had already been through just yet.

"Oh, but it still hurts though, I want to check it." Pouting slightly up at the woman, Droite laughed as she figured he had played this trick before.

"Hold on then." She spoke, again flipping open her bag and rummaging around in it, "take this."  
>Extending her hand, she held out two small, cube shaped object wrapped in a silver foil, "One for you and one for Kaito. It will make you feel better."<p>

"Oh!" reaching out, Haruto was eager to take the items, until he stopped, and curled his hand slightly, before looking up to Kaito, "Is she a stranger?"

"No, go on, take them." Came the soft reply, causing Droite to feel slight remorse at the fact Kaito was obviously having to take on the role of their parents in order to keep his little brother safe. At least _she_ had her mother for a while, she thought...

"Thank you again then lady!"

Snapping out of her thoughts, she looked at the boys and smiled at their gracious expressions, glad that she had been able to make them happy for at least a few moments.

"You're welcome again." Finishing, she stood up and brushed the stray strands of grass off of her knees, figuring she shouldn't stay for much longer with these boys.

"Aw, you're going already?" The older boy spoke, frowning slightly whilst pulling himself and Haruto up also.

"Yes." Giving them a sad smile, she ruffled both of their hair playfully; she didn't want to leave them, but at the same time she still didn't want them to pry any further into her life.

"Well okay." Looking down, Droite noticed the blue haired boy clinging to her leg like she was his Mother, "But come visit us again okay! We like you, right Kaito? "His brother gave a confirmative nod before pulling him away, " We only live around the corner, in the number 14 house!"

"Alright, alright then, I'll try to make sure that I will." She couldn't promise them, especially after seeing their eyes light up at the prospect of them being visited again.

"_They really must be lonely." _She thought as she turned; ready to head back off again.

"Bye Byeeeee! Thank you very much!"

Lightly laughing, she turned her head one more time to face the boys, "Make sure that you look after each other, right?" she called, already knowing the answer, but just wanting to hear it, more for her own personal sake than there's.

Haruto grabbed Kaito's hand, causing the latter to giggle too, "We will." He responded, firmly.

"Haruto and me love each other lots, we won't let either of us get hurt!" Kaito added on, waving with his free hand to what he inwardly called his 'new friend'.

"Good!"

With the final word, Droite walked off before she was tempted to stay any longer. She had been proven wrong about the town not knowing what it felt like to have no family like her, but at the same time, was reassured by the clear love between the two boys which she had just met.

"Kaito and Haruto..."

She repeated their names as she walked, smiling at the thought of them. Maybe there were more people who didn't have a family after all, but were like them, who were coping as long as they had each other.

Whatever it was, Droite was happy, she was happy for the first time in a long time, even though she doubted the brothers would have realised that it was down to them.

She had felt something for the boys, maybe her motherly instinct, or the fact that she understood what they felt – she wasn't quite sure, but it made her feel connected to them somehow.  
>Whatever it was though, she promised herself that she would protect them if they ever found themselves in a painful situation again.<p>

Dropping her smile, she clutched at her chest lightly.

Something was telling her that she would need to protect them sooner than she thought.

* * *

><p>Well there we go. Once again a bit of an abrupt ending, I really need to work on that. –w-<p>

Hm, I haven't got much to say this time, apart from some of the areas where I could have added mor description (Such as the caramel part...oh! That's what the silver thing was by the way, just in case I confused anybody. I thought that it would be nice if Kaito got the original idea from it from Droite as well. I just guessed Haruto wouldn't remember being so young here.) out on purpose in the end, since I thought I could develop them more in their own little fics in the future, maybe.

Anyways! I might come back to this idea, it has so many possibilities.

I imagine Droite to be about 22-25 years old in the anime, so here she would be about 20, Kaito would be 8 or 9, and Haruto 3 or 4.

I hope that you enjoyed this once, once again the suggestions are always welcome, along with reviews of what you thought, and criticism. I was really happy with getting the reviews which I did! I wasn't even expecting to get that many w


	3. Chapter 3

Waaaah I am so sorry for not updating sooner D: It's been what? Like two weeks now? I really am sorry then ;-; My laptop died with all of my story drafts on (Go figure) so I had to wait to buy a new one, then wait to get word installed on it…it was also my birthday :D And my brother's today (Which is why I wrote this, for some reason) so we were busy with family things eee. Anyways, order Is restored now, and hopefully I can get some more up soon, or at least quicker than this one!

Thank you soo sooooo much for all of your kind reviews however. :3 They really make me happy hehe.

Prepare for a cheesy opening.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ha! Just give it up already…there's no way that you can defeat me now! I'm more powerful than you all!"<em>

"_I wouldn't count on that!"_

"_What? Esper Star Sparrow? But this cannot be, I sealed you away for all eternity within the unbreakable prison gates!"_

"_That's only what you thought! There was no way that measly prison would ever have kept me locked away! My friends were counting on me after all, and with their powers I managed to escape!"_

"_Impossible…"_

"_Sorry, Galaxy King, but you'll never be as powerful as us as long as you have no understanding of friendship!"_

"Go and get him, Sparrow!"

Raising a fist in the air in triumph, Haruto could practically feel himself shaking with anticipation; tonight was the exciting conclusion of the long awaited battle between Esper Star Sparrow and the Galaxy King, and the young boy had practically glued himself to the TV screen so he would be sure that he wouldn't miss a single piece of the action.

"No, no! Get up, quick, he's right there!" Biting his bottom lip anxiously, he placed his hands either side of small screen, willing with all of his might that The Sparrow's attack would hit.

"Haruto…come away from the screen, you'll ruin your eyes." Walking in quietly, the older of the brothers carefully manoeuvred his way around the dark room, patting the objects which he came in contact with before setting down next to his brother what seemed to be the 10th warm drink that night.

"Not now brother! Shuush, I need to see what happens!"

Sighing heavily, Kaito flopped back into the chair behind him, wincing a little as the harsh light of the television shone in his eyes; he'd tried to persuade Haruto to at least turn a light on whilst watching the show, but all of his attempts failed. Even when he gave in and tried to sneakily turn it on himself, Haruto pushed him out of the way to turn it straight back off again, rebuking his older brother for 'disturbing the mood' or something like that.

It was the eve before Haruto's birthday, and Kaito had promised him that he could stay up and watch the episodes of Esper Star Sparrow that night before going to bed. Placing his cheek in the palm of his hand, he now realised that perhaps it wasn't such a good idea…or maybe it would have been, if Haruto told him that they were holding an 8 episode marathon that day.

"Haruto…" noticing that his brother was getting even closer to the screen, he tried once more in vain to get him to move; he wondered how he could even see what was going on with his face pressed up against the glass like that. "Come on, ple-"

"YES SPARROW!"

Flinging himself away from the screen at last, Haruto flung his arms out wildly with joy at seeing that the Sparrow (Surprisingly enough) had managed to defeat the Galaxy King at long last. His excitement may have been too much, however, and Kaito had to practically leap out of his chair to save his younger brother from getting scolded by the drink which he was coming ever so close to knocking over.

"Are…we done now?" He asked in defeat, half lying on the floor in his attempt to save his brother (and also admittedly the carpet) from getting drenched in the boiling hot, familiar brown coloured liquid.

"DID YOU SEE THAT, BROTHER?" Ignoring Kaito's previous statement, Haruto turned around to face him, his fists curled up into tight little balls due to his excitement, "The Sparrow-wait …why are you on the floor?"

"No..no reason." Gritting his teeth, Kaito put the drink out of harm's reach, before picking himself up off of the carpet, "Is it done now? Are you ready for bed?" he asked quietly, fumbling around for the light switch at last.

"Yeah…it's done." Came the half sad reply from the younger brother as he watched Kaito turn the tv off, "But I'm not tired! Watching all of that makes me want to see space!"

Holding back a laugh, Kaito reached down to ruffle the younger boy's hair playfully, "Space,huh? Well, that's pretty hard to reach."

Looking down for a moment, Haruto considered his brother's words before walking over to him slowly, reaching into the box attached to his belt, with a thoughtful look on his face.

"H-Haruto? What are you…what did I say about other people and their-"

"Here it is!"

A slightly embarrassed Kaito looked down tpo insepect what his brother had found.

"Photon Pressure World?"

"Yeah", Looking pleased with himself, Haruto held the card up to catch a better look at it, "I remember when you duel and use this, the field turns into space! So we can use this to go there, right?"

Chuckling lightly, Kaito placed a hand on his brother's shoulders – his innocence was sometimes so great that it made him naïve.

"I'm afraid that we can't go there either, unless we duel, and you don't know how just yet."

"But I…" pouting slightly, Haruto stared down at the card intently, like it was going to magically turn their surroundings into the desired location if he tried hard enough.

Feeling a slight tinge go through his heart at the sight of his shot down brother, Kaito looked about the room quickly, trying to find a way to cheer him up again. His gaze quickly landed on the window, and he smiled as he closed the curtains.

"Hey, Haruto," he called out to gain his brother's attention, "I know what we can do to see space."

"W-what? Really?"

"Yup! It won't be the same as actually going to space, but you'll still see the same scenery that Sparrow sees."

"Show me!"

A wide grin now spreading across his face, Haruto giggled as he was instructed by Kaito to put on his coat and shoes, before running down the stairs of their house, where he quickly pushed the front door open, yelling at his older brother to hurry up as he waited impatiently at the door step. When they were a sufficient distance into the garden, Kaito sat down on the slightly dewy grass, before patting next to him to instruct Haruto to do the same thing.

"So…" he said after sitting down and running his hands across the top of the grass to try and catch the dew drops, "what are we out here for? " Haruto spoke quietly, not wanting to disturb the tranquillity of night time.

Taking his brother's hand in his own, Kaito smiled, "look up." He simply stated, shivering slightly at the cool night breeze.

Upon looking up, Kaito thought that he would have to surpress his brother from calling out widly at the site before him.

"I-It's so amazing!" he explained more than excitedly, whilst gripping his brother's hand back tightly, "That's where the Sparrow goes! Along with all of his friends and the galaxy King and Queen!"

"Ahaha, yeah…"

"It's so cool! But what are those patterns in the sky, brother?"

"Patterns?" Confused, Kaito looked up at the sky himself, quickly catching on to what his brother was referring too, "Oh, they're constellations."

"Constellations?" tilting his head to the side in confusion, Haruto looked to his brother for answers.

"Constellations are images created by the starts in the sky to tell stories" he began to explain, inwardly chuckling at the look on his brother's face. "See, if you look up there…" he pointed with his finger, directing Haruto to the correct spot in the sky, "You can see the outline of the Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

"Ohhh, that's so neat!" Not taking his eyes off the legendary dragon, Haruto scanned the entire outline in awe, taking in how incredible it was, "Are there any others?" he asked inquisitively.

"Of course, Let's see here…" Scanning the stars, Kaito found out several more to pick from, "Ah! Here's Elemental Hero Neos!" he exclaimed, smiling himself at the site.

"W-where? I can't see it!"

"Here…lifting the hand which he was holding up, Kaito directed his brother to the location of the image, gaining a loud giggle in response when he finally found it himself.

They took a few more minutes to find and pick out various popular constellations, Kaito each time giving Haruto an explanation to the story behind each one if he was unsure, and in turn Haruto asked his brother questions about what he was showing him.

Eventually they flopped back down onto their backs, the wet grass tickling their now aching necks and they did so.

"This is really great, brother…" Haruto mumbled, getting increasingly tired.

"It is, isn't it? Almost better than actually going into space yourself, huh?" laughing in response, Kaito untangled his fingers from his brother's tight grip to put his arm around him upon noticing him shivering, "We should probably get back inside, shall we go?"

Feeling the nod of his head in response, Kaito sat up on the grass, before lifting the almost asleep Haruto up in his arms, glad that the boy had actually calmed down enough to sleep that night.

As he walked back across the garden, a small sparkle caught in the corner of the blonde haired boy's eyes. Stopping, he looked up, before slightly nudging Haruto to look up with him.

"What is it?" he whispered with a yawn, burying his face into the collar of Kaito's coat.

"There's shooting stars tonight" he replied, causing the younger boy to lift his head up quickly, almost coming into contact with Kaito's chin, "I heard there were going to be some on the news, which is why I brought you out here, but I didn't think that we were actually going to be able to see any…"

Waiting patiently, the two boys williningly kept their focus (And in Haruto's case, he willed his eyes to stay open also) on the night sky, anticipating the next shooting star.

A few minutes passed before the next star arrived, bringing with it a beautiful tail of golden light which reflected in the two brothers eyes as they followed it across the sky.

"Make a wish, Haruto. It's not every day you see one of these."

For a moment Haruto paused, whilst opening and closing his mouth a few times whilst deciding on what he wanted. The star was long gone by the time he had made up his mind, and he was sure that his wish wouldn't come true now, but he could try anyways, since his brother seemed so eager for him too.

"I wish…" he began, before focusing on the constellation of the Blue Eyes White Dragon again, " to be a hero, just like brother."

"Like brother?" Shocked, Kaito looked at his brother expectantly, wondering what on earth made him believe that he of all people was a hero.

"Yeah. Brother also fights in space, just like all of these other great heroes, so that must make brother a hero too."

Feeling a slight tinge of remorse run throughout him, Kaito smiled sadly, "You must be really tired, let's go to bed now" he simply replied. One day he promised he would tell his brother about what he did to collect numbers, and he finally thought that he would be old enough to understand. But after hearing that statement, he decided that perhaps now wasn't the best time. He didn't want his only family left to see him as a villain.

Locking the door as they entered the pleasantly warm house again, Kaito took his brother's coat and main layers of clothing off before putting him in his pyjamas and setting him into bed, he was already asleep, and waking him up just for something so meagre seemed pointless.

As he tucked up the quilts, Kaito took something out of his pocket and tucked it under his brother's pillow, whispering a small 'happy birthday' to his brother before placing a quick kiss on his forehead.

Turning to leave the room and head to bed himself, he took another quick peek at his brother before turning off the small lamp in the corner of his room.

Kaito wondered what his brother would think of him when his 'secret's' were finally revealed, but for now, he decided, he would leave it and just let Haruto decide from watching his duels.

He would, after all, be getting very close to them soon.

Smiling, Kaito took his coat off and wondered about the expression which his brother would wear when he woke up in the morning and discovered a deck almost identical to his own hiding underneath his pillow; the day's first birthday present.

* * *

><p>Awww yay cheesy stories aaaah.<p>

EDIT: A reviewer reminded me that I got the name of the card I mentioned wrong. I even looked up the name of the card to make sure it was correct first and still put the wrong name down =w= Thank you! Since I can't send you a message ehe. I need to write these before sorting through my card collection aaaah D: All has been fixed c:

Also, is it weird then when I looked up the corrections for Haruto (I was curious as to what they were is all xD ) one of them was Hart? Creepy.

I already have another story/one partly/half written, but it contains OC's, and I'm not really too sure whether people like to see them or not. (There wouldn't be anything romantic, really. I'm not pairing Kaito up with anyone since I've seen so many people pair him up with others, that I might make somebody upset or annoyed, which I don't really want to do.)

Hopefully I'll get another one up sooner though! (whether it's that one or not)

III: Yeah, if you stop looking at weird pictures of me and my brother…

Cele: HEY! That was only once, and that was also the reason as to why I wrote this quickly today.

III: But…it doesn't even have me or brother in it!

Cele: I know, but I felt I had gone too far into the internet when I started seeing those pictures so needed to do something else.

III: You're creepy. But at least you stopped looking, those pictures are…-shudders- I don't wanna remember!

Cele: -hugs III- It will be okay :'c

Anyways, thank you for reading, and review if you wish!


	4. Chapter 4

What is this I don't even-

Heeeey xD Um well…-shuffled about nervously- OKAY IM SORRY D: I said that I would update sooner but I've been well…distracted by a lot of stuff. I actually got a job as well wooo!

But um, other than that well…I've just been distracted by video games lol…But I really am sorry! I've had a lack of motivation recently aswell which is irritating.

Truthfully as well, I haven't actually proof read this chapter yet which is bad, I just really wanted to upload it now, and I'll edit out anything which I think needs to be soon. I just wanted to get it up is all, to show that I haven't abanded this or anything w

SO this chapter isn't one of my best works, but the recent episodes have been messing up my ideas xD Especially episode 53….it really messed up my chapter 2 waaah!

Anyways, this chapter actually focuses more on Haruto alone plus other characters which you'll see when you read it, and not particularly with Kaito this time. SO I'm really sorry about that too, but I just couldn't help myself with this idea, it's been bugging me for weeks now w

It's not my best of chapters either, but please (xD) I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey, Haruto, come play with us!"<em>

"_Yeah! It will be fun - come on!"_

"_Um…well…"_

"_Huh? What's wrong?"_

"_Well you see, I…n-nevermind!"_

"_What a weird kid…"_

"_Yeah, it's like he's too good to play with us or something."_

"_Yup. Hey, did you hear what happened with that girl? Apparently Har-…"_

"_Haruto? Why didn't you go off to play with them? Haruto? Hey! Haruto!"_

"Snap out of it Haruto! We're already here!"

Shaking his head a little, the young boy looked up from his feet to find his face inches away from very large, solid, metal gates. He took a minute to stare in awe at the intriquit detail which even the gates themselves offered showing off the clear wealth of the family with Kaito had already mentioned to him.

"I never thought that they would be this rich." He simply stated, almost in a whisper as he didn't want to disturb the serenity which came with the area.

"Yeah, it's hard to describe how wealthy they really are." Kaito stated simply in response, as he slipped his hand out of his brothers own to buzz the intercom on the stone pillar beside the gate, to announce their arrival.

"The gates will be opened for you in just a minute."

Jumping slightly at the sound of the fuzzy voice breaking through the calm atmosphere, Haruto reached out to grab his brother's hand once more, the nervous feeling which he had experienced the night before returning to him the closer they got to the building.

"Haruto, we're going to be inside in a minute, you don't need to hold my hand."

"But-"

"Haruto…" cutting his brother off with an exasperated sigh, Kaito stopped and turned to him, before bending down to be on the same level as his own.

"Are you still worried about…?"

Nodding slightly, the young boy wringed his hands together as he stared at the floor, refusing to make eye contact with his older brother.

"You must think that I'm really silly…" he spoke quietly, now making patterns on the floor using the tip of his shoe.

"No, of course not," Forcing a smile onto his face, Kaito smoothed out the top of his brother's hair comfortingly, "You just have to remember that nothing bad will happen now. You can control your powers, right?"

"Yes…"

"Then you don't have to worry. Now let's go."

Taking his hand before he could protest any further, the brothers made their way into the front of the building, small surveillance camera's following their every movement.

As they reached the door, Haruto took a deep breath and told himself that he would be fine – it had been a long time since he had a mis-hap of his powers ,and besides, if these people here were so rich, then surely they'd also be well behaved? He wouldn't have to worry about getting too into having fun and letting his control slip. It would only take a second for something to happen, after all, and if the opportunity for that didn't arise, then he wouldn't have to worry at all!

"Yeah, that's right." He told himself as the carved wooden doors to the almost palace like building swung open, "All I have to do is sit and wait for brother to finish, then we won't have to do this ag-"

"BROTHER! GIVE ME BACK MY CARD!"

"No! It's not fair that you get another one and I don't! You'll have to catch me to get it back first!"

Entering the house, Haruto's train of thoughts was abruptly cut off by what appeared to be a spat between two of the houses residents.

"You-you're so mean!"

The young boy had to blink a couple of times as he watched the scene unfold before him- a small, pink haired boy whose bright green eyes told him that he was on the verge of tears (Haruto nodded slightly, being able to tell the tell-tale signs of a crying sessions about to come into play), was chasing an older blonde and brown haired boy with fierce, mischievous eyes across the room, crying out every now and again as he saw the older boy smirk.

What they were crying about Haruto didn't know; but all he knew was that he wasn't expecting such…loud behaviour from such an affluent family like themselves.

"Hey, now stop that boys, we have guests you know."

Stopping in mid wrestle on the floor, the pink-haired boy lifted himself up of off his brother and dusted himself down, before changing his mood completely.

"Oh wow, you never said there would be someone my age here too!" He half-yelled cheerfully as he ran up to the pair, causing Haruto to back behind Kaito a little in defence.

"Calm down, III. He's a little younger than you, and very shy. "

"Oh! I'm really sorry." Bowing down a little in apology, the young boy then proceeded to place his arms behind his back, moving on the spot a little bit in excitement.

"My name is III" he said with a large grin, "What's yours?"

"H-haruto." Moving out from behind Kaito, Haruto looked up to his older brother who simply nodded with a 'I told you so' look upon his face.

"Haruto huh? That's a nice name."

"Um, thanks…"

His smile faltering slightly, III titled his head to the side in confusion.

"What's wrong?" he innocently asked, moving closer to Haruto, "Don't you like it here?"

"Uh…"

"III, you're probably scaring him, back off a little."

Looking up Haruto noticed the boy who was teasing III early approach them from behind, something which looked like a duel monsters card held firmly in his hand.

"But big brother!" III whined, curling his little hands up into fists, "I was just trying to be nice!"

"Big…brother?" Haruto repeated, looking from the younger boy back up to his now confirmed older brother.

"Hm?" Locking his purple eyes onto the small boy before his own golden ones, the other boy traced his features slowly before knitting his eyebrows together in thought, Yeah, I'm his older brother. My name's IV, nice to meet you?"

Simply nodding, Haruto quickly turned his head to face his brother, who was beginning to walk off with another man with long white hair and piercing blue eyes – as soon as he saw them, shudders were sent down Haruto's spine, making him now question his brother's safety with that man more than his own.

"We'll be going for a bit now" Smiling, Kaito gave another small nod to his brother before turning his back on him to face a door leading off into another room, "I'll be back in about an hour, III and IV will look after you until then. You can play with them, alright?"

"B-b-"

"Hehe, come on, it'll be fun! Nothing bad will happen to your brother, my other big brother will take good care of him!" chimed in III, before putting his finger to his chin in thought, "Yup! He's very resp-res…responseeble?" he questioned before frowning at his mistake.

"Responsible, III." IV corrected him before sighing and shaking his head.

"Yeah, that's right! Now come on, let's go play."

Grabbing his wrist, III dragged the slightly overwhelmed boy off into the room which he and his brother were fighting in, stopping when they reached a small table.

"Would you like some tea?" he sweetly asked, turning to his own brother who just shrugged his shoulders in response, "I'm getting really good at pouring it now!" he finishes, turning to look back at Haruto as he did so.

"Um, okay…" he simply replied, looking down at the plush carpet beneath his feet – even when he and Kaito lived in their summer house, it still wasn't as greatly furnished as theirs. Chandeliers hung from the ceilings, their little glass droplets glittering with the reflected sunlight which hit them through the white and gold bordered windows, the lace netting covering them fluttering gently as a breeze rolled through the small gap which was open.

Everywhere he looked, Haruto was amazed; he found himself staring in awe at the large, mahogany cabinets which lined the sides of the walls, each one filled to the brim with old stones, gems, and artefacts from many past years and eras. He didn't want to admit it, but Haruto was almost slightly jealous of these boys.

"There's a lot of nice things, isn't there?"

Flinching at the voice in the now silenced room, Haruto looked back over to the brothers, seeing IV looking at him expectantly, whilst holding III's arm to make sure that he didn't drop the teapot.

"Yes…there's so many…well, old things."

Laughing slightly, the older boy let go off his brother's arm as his finished, motioning for Haruto to take a seat at the table along with them.

"Yes, our Father likes to bring home and collect artefacts which he finds on his journeys."

"Oh…that's very nice." Taking a sit down, Haruto looked back to the two boys, III was sitting swinging his legs on the table, looking past Haruto and fondly gazing what the boys were talking about, whilst IV sipped his tea gently.

It reminded himself of how his own family used to be, in a way. It was a sad yet at the same time…happy feeling. The two brothers definitely reflected his own relationship with Kaito, which reassured Haruto in some ways that there are others in the same situation as their own. Yet, they had a Father…

"Do you duel?"

"Hm?" The question surprised Haruto, who didn't quite take in what the boy had said.

"Do you duel at all? Your brother does, so what about you?" III repeated the question, leaving the table to go rummage on a small cupboard the other side of the room.

"No..I don't. Brother won't let me yet. He says that I'm not old enough."

"Oh, that's too bad…" Not paying much attention to the boy's response, III continued his search, eventually coming to the conclusion that what he was looking for wasn't there.

"Brother!" He suddenly yelled, pouting and stomping back over to the table.

"What?" came the cool response, the blonde haired young man still paying more attention to the tea than the two boys in front of him.

"You still have me card! Give it back!"

"Oh, I almost thought that you had completely forgotten about it." Fishing into his pocket, IV held up the card for his brother to see, "This, hmm?"

"Yes, please give it back to me brother!"

"Hm well, lemme think about that one…"

Watching as the boys continued on with their argument which they left off from earlier, Haruto began to wonder whether it would carry on in the same fashion. He thought that it would be a bit of a shame if the pretty things in the room got broken. Not to mention…

"Won't you parents be angry if you fight?"

It was an innocent question, but it stopped the brother's right then and there.

"Sorry…" IV muttered whilst gently pushing III away from him and returning his card.

"Thanks…I'm sorry too." He said in the same tone of voice, sitting down on the floor instead of at the table.

…

"I-" Haruto began after a few moments of awkward silence filled the air.

"Great." He thought whilst scrunching his face up to stop himself from crying, "I've ruined something again…"

"No…it's okay!"

The voice made Haruto look up, confusion upon his face as he saw the boys smiling at him.

"But I…that was rude of me." He continued, hoping that they would realise what he was apologising for, just in case they hadn't realised.

"Nah!" III skipped over and pulled Haruto down to sit with him on the floor, "We don't mind anymore! We've had ruder people you know…" he trailed off, looking at his Brother, motioning for him to come and join them as well, to which he didn't object too.

"R-really?"

"Yeah." IV responded coolly, whilst throwing his arms behind the back of his head, " We don't see our Mother or Father much, so it doesn't really bother us too much anymore."

"Mhmm" III chimed in, grabbing his feet playfully and rocking slightly as he spoke, "I guess you could say…what is it…you don't miss what you know?"

"What you don't know, silly." Placing a hand on his brother's knee to stop him from moving about so much, IV corrected him before waving a hand in dismissal at his brother's protests.

"We don't…see our parents very much either." Haruto admitted, shocked himself at the fact he was actually talking to the two boys almost…confidently.

"Really?" Giving a shocked looked, III moved around in the small circle which had been formed in order to place his small arm around Haruto's back, "Then I guess that we're the same!" He chirped happily.

"The same?"

"Indeed," IV replied this time, smiling a little at the site of the two boys in front of him, "We know how you feel, completely. Which is why III seems to like you so much especially."

"Yup!" agreed III as he giggled whilst getting up from the floor to grab something from a shelf, "We don't have many friends, you see."

Haruto watched III's as he took a little box from the shelf and sat back down again.

"You…don't?" almost whispering again, he followed IV 's hands as he began to place the contents of the box which his brother had brought back in an orderly fashion on the floor in front of him.

"Not at all. Father says that we're different, which is why we don't make friends. We're not allowed out much either….but I don't know why that is."

"Oh…"

"Now, III." Playfully pushing his brother a little, IV smiled at Haruto before pointing towards the cobjects which he just laid down, "You said that you don't duel, right? Well…I'm trying to teach III at the moment, so I'm sure that your brother won't mind if you follow along too."

Looking down, Haruto noticed the plethora of cards which IV had been organising as he and III spoke – the variety of cards were amazing, and Haruto has never even seen or even heard of some of the cards which they were using.

"You don't have to, if you don't want too of course." III looked at Haruto expectantly as he spoke, a pleading look in his eyes as his smile faltered again.

For the first time that day, Haruto felt a smile begin to tug at his own lips, which soon grew into a broad grin as he watched an excited III cheered as he agreed to listen to the makeshift 'tutorial' given by IV to the boys.

After the initial run through of what was going to happen, the hour seemed to fly by quicker than Haruto could have ever imagined it to – IV was a very good explainer, and Haruto could easily understand what was going on. III got confused a few times and rebuked by IV, almost causing the two to argue once more, but this time, Haruto laughed at their antics, realising now that it was just their way.

"Just like Kaito and me…" he smiled to himself as he watched the two nearly knock a table over when IV wrestled III back for a card.

"You're good brothers to each other." He randomly stated as he watched the what he assumed play fight.

"You have a great one too, you know" IV admitted, not letting his grip on III go, "He really looks after you, and cares about you lots. Not to mention loves you loads."

It was something which Haruto knew already, yet hearing someone else say it made it feel much more…special.

"Yeah…" he smiled at the brothers as he spoke, happy with the feeling which he just got from what IV said.

He didn't know why, but he felt his spirit being lifted from hearing those words, and after that, aside from the few arguments admits the learning, the hour otherwise went by smoothly.

"You see, this is a spell card."

"Oh uh huh…"

"And this is a trap card."

"Oh I see…."

"But if you use this…"

"Oh no! Wait, what?"

Just as the three were about to move on to XYZ's summoning, something which Haruto was becoming very interested, the large Grandfather clock in the middle of the room struck the hour, signalling that the hour was at an end.

The loud chimes startled the boys, causing III to jump up in frustration.

"That's not fair!" he yelled, causing the cards on top of his lap to flutter down in all directions.

"Something wrong, III?"

Turning to face the voice, III pouted as IV tried to pull him back down again.

"Yes. We were having fun, V."

"Fun?" Haruto looked at the two boys, then to the floor, then back to the two boys again, "fun…" he repeated to himself, before laughing out loud as he realised he was having so much fun, that he didn't realise that he was even having fun in the first place.

"Glad to see that you had a good time." Came a familiar voice, as Kaito came out of the same room which V just appeared from.

"Oh! Yes..."Now slightly embarssed by his previous worried of coming here, Haruto blushed slightly as he went as made his way over to Kaito.

"Aw…" his smile now disappearing completely, III sadly looked at IV and his picked himself up of the floor also.

Shrugging his shoulders in response, he went to place back the cards where he found them.

Haruto couldn't help but feel bad for III; he was feeling the same sad rush run throughout him as he looked at the young boy also, watching as his shoulder's drooped and his hung his head.

He didn't want to be alone again either.

"Brother…" Haruto tugged Kaito's arm gently, earning a soft 'hmm' in response, "Are you gonna be coming back here again?"

"What? Of course, silly. I can't get my training in just two sessions, you know."

His face now lighting up even more than before, Haruto ran back over to III, who had the same smile plastered upon his face also.

"Did you hear that?" he almost shouted, a complete contrast to his earlier state, "We can do this again!"

"Yeah! Next time, I'll show you some of the things which Father came home with, and then we can play with these new toys, and-"

"Alright, III, that's enough. You're getting over excited."

Instead of getting angry as he saw the firm yet gentle hand of V placed on his shoulder, III just nodded and smiled at Haruto, who in turn returned the gesture.

"Come on Haruto…" Kaito called out to his brother, who didn't seem to want to move from the spot, "we need to be getting home before it gets dark outside."

"Oh, uh, coming!" Running off to follow his brother out of the door, Haruto turned around to take one last look at III and IV whilst waving at them.

"We'll be good friends, right?" called III after him, his small handing dramatically waving back at him.

"O-of course!" Haruto simply replied, and he watched the family get smaller and smaller as the doors closed behind them.

Feeling a little like he was in a daze, Haruto almost didn't notice his brother speaking to him.

"After all that" he chuckled, as he guided them through the trees surrounding the outside of the home, "it looks like you could have spent more time in there."

Blushing slightly, Haruto nodded, the sheer happiness taking over him.

"Yup.." he muttered, embarrassed to admit it, "I actually wished that the hour would turn into a few more when it ended…"

Smiling happily, Kaito put his arm around his younger brother's shoulder, happy himself that he had finally found a friend and some confidence.

* * *

><p>Yayaya! Abrupt ending yet again ohnoooo….haha I really need to work on that.<p>

Okay so I know that it's not brilliant, but I promise that I'll make the next one better. Well…I'll try.

III: We used to be all so cute! –dreamy sigh-

Cele: Yeah…but you're still so cute III!-huggles-

III: …fangirls these days. At least you aren't looking at more-

Cele: -blushes- Moving on!

I don't know whether I should say that I'll update sooner next time or not since that kinda failed before. xD

Anywhooo…I would just like to thank everyone whose reading and reviewing this! Reading the (Nice haha) reviews make my day. You've all been super sweet x3 It makes me so HAPPY. I've said that before haven't I? Hehe well…you're all very nice people c:

Leave a review if you wish,(Aslong as it isn't complete and utter flaming ;-;) and thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Aaaaah I know I know…it's been so long since I last uploaded this and I'M SO SORRY D: I haven't e ven really got any really excuse –

III: -faceplam- You were just far to distracted ONCED AGAIN wi-

Cele' –pushes him to the side-

As I was saying..-glares at III- I have no real reason/excuse this time as to why this took so long to update, I guess just…writer's block really, and lack of ideas? xD Thankfully though I got my Mum to real of a list of random words which popped into her head (LOL) and I got a tonne more ideas all oif a sudden.

Anyways, enough with the ramble, this chapter is actually (Kinda of ) one of the ideas which I got given to by someone. It ended up straying away from the original idea a little but I hope that you like it ;-; I worked hard on this one. So credit for the idea all goes to them. (Also, if you want me to specifically give you credit for the idea, like usual just message me and I'll put your name in, I don't really want to put it in straight away and find that you don't actually want it in there ehe…)

This is actually kind of a sad chapter Dx

* * *

><p>"<em>Take Haruto away Kaito, now!"<em>

"_But, Mother –"_

"_I said now, Kaito, you two don't need to be here right now."_

"…_okay. Let's go, Haruto, come here."_

"_But what about –"_

"_Mother said go so come with me!"_

…

Bolting straight upright in bed, the now awakened boy found himself clenching the tips of his bed sheets hard enough for his knuckles to begin to turn white. Glancing around the room nervously, he took steady breaths to try and regulate his breathing once more, before the glare of the illuminated green numbers of the alarm clock caught his attention.

"3:15"

Flopping back down into the bed, the young boy let out a deep breath as the realisation that it was just a dream hit him.

Haruto didn't know why, but the same dream had been playing out in his head for several days running now, each time the scene unfolding a little bit more, piece by piece, making each more experience more horrifying than the last.

"Haruto!"

The door suddenly slamming open jolted the boy in question out of his thoughts, just as he was about to bury himself underneath the sheets once more.

"Kaito?" Looking onwards to his older brother with a confused look on his face, Haruto noticed the duel disk which his brother was holding and assumed that he must have screamed upon his waking up. It had been a couple of years now since the battle for the precious number cards had finished, but even so, there were still people out there looking for any remnants of , so Haruto knew that his older brother was constantly on his toes for anything which could harm either of the two.

Sighing in relief, the older of the siblings clutched at his chest gently, before smiling and taking a seat down at the foot of the bed.

"You're going to give me a heart attack one of these days, you know?" he said in a gentle tone, eyebrows slightly raised as he watched his brother pull the bed sheet up to his chin.

"I'm sorry…" he mumbled, noting the tired look on his brother's face, "I'm stopping you from sleeping as well."

"Don't worry about it" laughing lightly, Kaito placed a comforting hand on the boy's knee, "What was wrong this time though?"

"I just had another nightmare is all." Looking away from his brother, HAruto was ashamed to admit that these were still going on, after already depriving Kaito from at least 3 days worth of solid sleep this week.

"…The same one?" His brother spoke more lightly this time, and Haruto could just make out the features of his face, his steely eyes looking down solemnly at the floor.

Nodding, the teal coloured haired boy wondered if his brother saw the gesture or not, and was about to speak up when his brother interrupted him.

"Maybe it's time that you knew…." He mumbled more to himself than anyone, suddenly looking up to face his younger brother as he heard the confused sound which escaped from his lips.

Slowly, Kaito carefully made his way around to the side of the bed, pausing as he waited for Haruto to scoot up a little. Settling himself down, he sighed a little, before he looked at his brother seriously, causing the latter to start to panic a little.

"Remember when I told you about your…"Haruto looked back at his brother as he paused, wondering what was wrong.

"…Your sister." After a few more minutes of contemplation, Kaito finally decided to just tell him, there was no going back now…

Confused for a moment, Haruto could clearly tell that his brother was struggling to keep on a cool composure. Nodding after a few seconds, he heard his brother let out the 3rd long sigh for that night, before leaning his head back to look up at the ceiling.

"You weren't very old at the time. So Mother told me not to tell you the truth about what happened to her. Didn't want to scare you because…"

"Because we both had the same illness?"

Blinking a few times, Kaito squinted to catch a better look at his younger brother – he knew that Haruto was smart, but he didn't think that he would catch on so quickly.

"Yeah…" he muttered whilst trailing off again, unsure of whether this new discovery would make this conversation any easier or not.

Bringing his knees up to his chest, Haruto pulled them into a hug, his eyes fixed on the small family photo of the boys on the chest at the end of his bed.

"I knew that she wasn't coming back." He almost whispered, "I was kind of annoyed that you and Mother and Father would lie to me, like I was an idiot or something."

At this Kaito flinched – he balled his fists up in a mix of both regret and anger – upset that Haruto would think something like that of him, and angry at his parents for forcing him to lie.

"I've never lied to you at any other point, Haruto." His voice now shaky, he placed a hand of his younger brother's shoulder, "You know that we only avoided telling you for your own protection."

After a few moments of silence, Kaito was about to make a move to leave before his brother's quiet voice grabbed his attention once again.

"So…you think that the dreams are about her?"

Nodding, Kaito seated himself back down on the edge of the bed once more.

"When you described them to me a few days back when you first started having them, they fit the description of one of your last memories of her."

'Ah' Haruto thought, it now made complete sense to him; the blinding lights in his dream, the startling white walls, the smell of overly strong disinfectant drifting throughout the various rooms and long hallways and corridors…but most of all, the sound of distraught people, crying as they watched others steadily run past them, only a few taking their time to stop and see what was wrong.

"The hospital." It was more of a fact than a question.

"Yeah." Kaito spoke up again, shifting uncomfortably in his position, "This week would have been her birthday. She was a year younger than you."

Giving him a 'what's that got to do with anything look?' Haruto knitted his eyebrows together in confusion as he brother let out a small laugh.

"It made sound silly" he begun, closing his eyes slightly whilst looking out of the window, which was currently concealed with translucent cream coloured blinds, "But I think that even though you didn't know her very well, your body, no, your mind, somehow knows the date, and in turn is causing you to dream about her so that you don't forgot."

The funny theory caused the younger brother to smile, sure it wad farfetched, but it made sense, right?

"I wouldn't forgot her anyways." He reassured Kaito, who in turn smiled back at the boy.

"I'm glad." He mumbled, before his face turned a little more downcast again, " You know…" he began, catching his brother's full attention, "One of the last things which she said was about you."

…

Kaito took the silence as a means to continue, "She said 'will Haruto remember me?'" sniffing a little as he remembered the last part, the blonde haired boy stuttered over his last few words, wondering whether he should reveal everything or not.

"No, he has a right to know now." He argued with himself, "We've hid it for so long now, that we shouldn't need to have anymore lies."

"Do you know why she said that?" He asked, not entirely looking for an answer but knowing that he would get one anyways.

Haruto didn't disappoint him – as he turned to look at his brother to give him the answer in the form of a nod however, he noticed something different about him, which caused his eyes to widen in shock.

Kaito was crying.

For a moment Haruto wondered whether or not he was still dreaming; Kaito next to never cried, and when he did, it was only for the most serious of reasons.

Apparently oblivious to his stares, Kaito continued on with his recollection, " Afterwards she mentioned that she didn't want you to forget her, because she didn't want you to have to go…" trailing of a little as he got to the end of the sentence, Kaito rubbed his eyes and gave the biggest smile possible to Haruto, " She didn't want you to go through the same thing. She wanted to be able to protect you as well." He finished up, feeling more…relieved at the revelation of the once secrets.

Haruto was silent for a few moments as he came to terms what was said, before finally realising it.

Every time which he struggled to use or control his powers, Haruto would see a small, young girl's face smiling back at him, before feeling a kind of warmth run throughout his body, before his powers calmed down and he was able to be in control once more. He didn't understand what this was at first, and decided to just now question it. But now he knew…

"She really was protecting me." She spoke, cutting through the silence and startling Kaito in the process. " And she didn't want me to forget her because then she knew that I…"

Not needing to finish his sentence, Haruto felt his own silent tears begin to run down his face, before finding himself being pulled into a hug by his older brother.

Clinging on to one another, the two boys shared an embraced which told each other everything which they were feeling at that moment, more than what words ever could.

Kaito finally had the closure in which he needed, and Haruto now understood his brother's constant concern for his wellbeing and safety.

And, somewhere out there, a young girl was still smiling.

* * *

><p>Waaah :c<p>

That was a frightfully cheesy ending I am sure of it, but for some reason I loved it xD I am actually pleased with how this one turned out, even though I'm sure that I's going to sound really weird when I re-read it again/other's read it themselves =w=

Anyways, I hope that this was okay…it kind of strayed from the original idea but I couldn't resist…either way, I'm happy with it.

Thank you all though for continuing to support this even due to the long delay between chapters. I've said it many times before, but I'll say it again anyways, it just makes me so happy! You guys are all so nice that it's awesome :3 (It's also great to see the same people reviewing time and time again…I guess that I still have your interest which is a very good thing indeed!)

Once agaaaain sorry for the long delay, and I do sincerely hope that you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!


	6. Chapter 6

What is this? A double upload? :D I really wanted to make it up to you guys for not uploading in so long, so I decided to write two more of these little moments today! Quite long ones too, even though they weren't intended to be…that gives me/brings me onto a question: do you guys prefer the longer or shorter ones of these? (I think that the idea of ficlets is that they are supposed to be small, but these are pretty long…I don't know. I just find it hard to give myself a word limit, you know, especially when I really get into something/interested in an idea haha.

Um anyways, feedback on that would really be appreciated, thanks! :3

Anywaaaays, I decided to write this one a little differently, after being inspired by a Pokemon story which I read. (I loved the whole use of a timeline, so I decided to do something similar, but in my own way for this one ehe…I think that it made it play out a lot better/make some more sense that what it would have done if not. I'm sorry if it doesn't make sense though, however xD)

I actually thought of this earlier whilst looking at my cat, of all things xD (His name is Kaiba, by the way x3 Hehe his sister is called Alexis as well…hmmm, wonder where those name references come from aha.)

Kaito and HAruto: STOP RAMBLING ALREADY, THIS IS OUR MOMENTS,NOT YOUR LIFE STORY!

Cele: eeep, sorry, on with the story, folks!

* * *

><p>"Why don't you just bring an umbrella when we go out?"<p>

"Because it was sunny earlier! How was I supposed to know that it was going to rain?"

Running through the now deserted streets of the city, Haruto mentally kicked his brother for being so stubborn.

"_He looked at the weather report at least 10 times before we went out"_ he thought, a frown gracing his childish features, _" so why was he still so stubborn to not bring an umbrella, despite it saying that it was going to rain?"_

Shaking his head, which in turn caused numerous water droplets to fly out in several direction, the younger of the brothers tried his best to keep up with Kaito, who was several paces ahead of him.

"_I swear that he could have been a professional sprinter since he can run so fast…" _he giggled to himself, making note of all of the times which he had mentioned this to his brother, who in turn retold him stories of when he was still in school and how he dreaded PE lessons because of the way in which he ran.

"Hurry up Haruto! I know that you can run faster than that!" now considerably soaked through and irritated, Kaito had to fight the urge to yell back at his younger brother once again, as he proceeded to laugh at the older boy who was currently struggling to keep his now flattened hair out of his face.

"You know, that looks good on you, brother!" loosing himself at a particular dramatic flip of his hair, Haruto was about to shout back another witty line, when something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye.

Slowing down to a stop as an odd sounding noise grabbed his attention, he looked around for a moment, trying to pinpoint the exact location of the sound.

Wrinkling up his nose when he couldn't see anything, he was about to move on again when he saw a box rustle on the corner of the street, causing several pieces of paper to fall out and be swept away by the wind.

"Haruto?" finding that he had lost his brother several paces back, Kaito stopped himself as well to turn around to try and look for him, "what are you doing?" he yelled behind him as his eyes locked onto the young boy.

"Hey brother! There's something over here!" he called back before walking up to the box and both carefully and cautiously lifting one of the soggy flaps up.

"Wait, there could be something dangerous in…there?" Catching up with his brother just as his opened the box, Kaito found himself stopping his lecture short when he found a pair of tiny, green eyes looking back up at the brothers.

"A kitten!" Haruto called out as he scooped the little creature up in his arms to shelter it from the rain,who in return gave a satisfied little 'mew'.

"You don't know where it has been Haruto, put him down."

"Yes I do, he's been in this box."

Slapping a hand to his forehead, Kaito looked around to see whether he could spot the owner of the cat, or at least some of its family about.

Sighing as he noticed nothing, he turned back to face his brother, who was giggling contentedly as the kitten rubbed it's head on his chin, purring loudly from the affection.

Kaito hated to do this, but…

"We need to go Haruto." He stated both firmly and quickly, a pain stinging his chest as he noticed the upset look which quickly changed his joyful expression which he had previously wore.

"But brother! We can't just leave it here all by itself! It will die in this weather." Holding the kitten up so that his brother could get a good look at it, Kaito noticed how skinny the poor creature was getting.

"Besides, it looks like it hasn't been fed for weeks!" he finished dramatically, whilst cuddling the kitten even closer to his warm body.

Kaito knew that he couldn't win – as much as he knew that they couldn't handle looking after a kitten, he also knew that it wasn't right just to leave it out on the streets again to fend for itself.

"_And besides, I haven't seen Haruto this happy for a while…"_

He thought over the possibilities for a while, before giving his brother a weak smile.

"Okay." He simply said, before turning on his heel, but not before looking back to see the look on his younger brother's face.

The way which his eyes lit up, and the way in which his mouth formed the biggest smile which Kaito thought that he had ever seen on the boy told him that it was the right decision to make.

Xxxx

"Mew!"

Watching as Haruto played with the little kitten on the floor, Kaito couldn't help but smile – the small thing was rolling around playfully on its back, whilst his brother tickled it's tummy playfully, occasionally stopping only to tickle one it's paws instead.

As he put away the last of the groceries from their previous trip out, the older of the brother's jumped as the creature he was just admiring almost scared him half to death by jumping in front of him and into the cupboard.

"Box!" a frantic voice called out not long after, as Haruto ran over to try and stop the cat from scrambling in too far into the small, enclosed space.

"Box huh?" Raising an eyebrow at the odd choice of name, Kaito had to surpress a laugh as he watched Haruto climb in the cupboard after the cat, the whole front half of him disappearing into the small wooden closure as well.

"You be careful that you just don't get stuck as well. There's no way that I'll be climbing in there after you." He warned as he turned his back to the pair, opening up the fridge door to put a way a bottle of milk which he missed from earlier.

"Milk…" he thought, his face suddenly turning into a frown.

"Hey, Haruto." He called out thoughtfully

"Yeah?" came the giggly response, as the boy in question reappeared from inside the depths of the cupboard, a ruffled kitten in tow.

"What do you suppose we're going to feed box?" Shaking the bottle of milk in his hands as if to reaffirm his point, he watched as Haruto sat cross-legged on the kitchen floor, holding up box to the light, as if the answer would magically appear before him.

"_Mew."_

"You know…." He sighed whilst flopping down onto his back, "I have no idea. The milk?"

"You know that we can't feed him normal milk, Haruto."

"Then in that case, we'll have to go get him some."

"Haruto…just look out of the window, there's no way that we're going back out there just yet." Gesturing his hand towards the glass, Haruto looked over to see the rain still pounding heavily against the crystal clear panes.

Letting out another sigh, he rolled over onto his side before getting up again, an idea striking him.

Turning back around to face the cupboard, he swung open the doors and began emptying it's contents.

"Hey!" Kaito called out whilst grabbing one of his brother's shoulder's gently, " I just put all of that away in order!"

"Here!" Ignoring his complaints, Haruto quickly found what he was looking for and thrust it into Kaito's face rather forcefully, only just stopping short of his nose, " Tuna! We can feed him Tuna!"

"Tuna…?" Kaito's eye twitched inj annoyance, "Isn't that a little…stereotypical of what a cat eats?"

"Nope! "See, even Box agrees with me, isn't that right box?"

Meowing in response to that idea, Box curled himself around the two boy's legs, clearly agreeing with Haruto's choice of meal.

"Looks like I've lost this one too…" muttering slightly, Kaito took the tin from Haruto, and proceeded to try and find a spare bowl for the little cat's meal.

Xxxx

After watching the cat tuck into it's meal (which it thoroughly enjoyed, by the way) the family decided to settle down for the night, after realising that the weather wasn't going to ease up anytime soon.

Saying a quick goodnight, Kaito turned out the lights to his brother's room, before leaving him alone, if it wasn't for Box who had quickly made his home curled up on the foot of the bed.

Giving him a hug, Haruto whispered his own goodnights and a swift 'I love you' to the cat, before settling down in bed himself.

Xxxx

"Hm?"

Rubbing his eyes and blinking several times to adjust to the new light hitting his face, Haruto sat up and noticed the time, realising that it was a couple of hours before he had to get up.

Sitting upright in bed, he wondered what it could have been which woke him up, if it wasn't Kaito rustling around in his usual morning routine which he did, before going in to check on his brother.

Thinking quietly for a moment, it was then which he noticed the lack of presence on his feet, immediately making him jump up in a panic.

"Box?" he called out, loud enough that he was sure that the cat would hear, but not so loud that it would awaken Kaito.

Ducking down, he looked under the bed, but with no luck. Beginning to frantically search the rest of his room, he came to a sudden stop as he heard the faint, yet unmistakable mewing coming from outside of his room.

Creeping out of the room almost silently, and carefully opening the door, Haruto stood confused for a moment, at the site of Box hanging of the kitchen door handle.

"Box?" he whispered, whilst closing in on the cat, as so to not startle it, "what are you doing?"

He made a move to grab the cat, which in turn cause a commotion to arise from the other side of the door.

It confused Haruto for a moment, but then he caught on. Peeking through the glass window of the door, he could see 3 other cats, glaring daggers at the boy.

"Y-you can't have him!" he half yelled, whilst picking up Box, who just simply mewed in distress.

"Haruto? What's going on?" a half asleep Kaito made his way into the kitchen, watching the scene which unfolded before him.

"There's cats outside, Kaito, and they want Box!" running to hide behind his brother, Haruto found himself to be pushed back out, before seeing the solemn look on his brother's face.

"What?" he asked incredously, before taking a step back from Kaito as he gave him one of his 'looks'.

"I think Haruto…that those cats are the kitten's family."

Smiling sadly at the little gasp which emitted from Haruto's mouth, he watched him as his lifted the cat to his eye level once more, and questioned him with the fact which his own brother just gave him.

"Is that true?" he asked, tears beginning to well up in his eyes.

Instead of mewing, the kitten just looked at Haruto sadly, before struggling to break free of his grasp.

Letting him fall to the floor, Haruto just looked up to Kaito, who in turn nodded sadly, and went over to unlock the door. As he did so, Box immediately fled from the building, being showered with meows of joy, licks and affection.

Sniffling slightly, Haruto looked on as the cats left, before his eyes widened when he saw Box stop and turn his head back to face him,

With a happy meow, he took a few moments to stare at his temporary human owner, before running back to catch up with it's family.

"Look familiar?"

"Yeah…" trying his best not to cry at such a thing, Haruto looked up to Kaito as he felt his hand on his shoulder. "They're like us."

"Mhmm….that's why I was reluctant to let you bring him home."

Now understanding, Haruto moved to stand directly in front of his brother.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled, whilst looking at his feet, " I should have trusted you on that one."

"Don't worry about

he went over to the cupboard, opening the doors to reveal a mess of un organised products.

"At least you learnt…even if it was through the hard way."

Laughing lightly, Haruto rubbed the remaining tears from his eyes as he skipped back to the door to his room, trying his best to avoid the clean-up with he knew that Kaito was going to make him do later on.

"Hey brother…" he asked, turning his head before he headed back into his room.

"Hm?"

"Maybe one day, can we get another cat?"

* * *

><p>Oh my gooosh rushed ending is rushed, very rushed indeeeed.<p>

You have no idea how many times I almost called Kaito and Haruto twins today. Too...much...pokemon...subway...bosses...AAAAH. I was watching videos of them right before I wrote this/these. My goodness I love them SO MUCH.

I really wanted to get two 'chapters' so to speak up in order to make up for my lack of updates, but I didn't realise how long this one would be, and also how late which it has gotten here w I think I have work in the morning too, I'm not sure. xD Sooo…I'll leave it like this for now, and then maybe update it/edit the ending at a later point :D

I just really wanted to get another one up for you guys w

Since this was uploaded on the same day as the previous chapter/they were uploaded together…ish (lol I don't know what I'm saying anymore ) I won't put the same somewhat annoying ending (As I would imagine it to be myself) again, cause it's just gonna be exactly thre same as the last one lols.)

Anyways, I hope that you enjoyed those regardless! I liked the idea eheh.


	7. Chapter 7

Eeeep. Yup, I know…it's been far too long since I last updated. I have no real excuse, apart from the fact that I started college again which is super tiring but that was only the last two weeks xD Other than that I don't knooow, I put a lot more detail into the notes at the end ehehe…I am sooooo so sorry for not posting anything sooner though w

On with the story though! Prepare for super fluff.

Most probably the fluffiest of them all so far …xD

* * *

><p>"Hey, pass me that, will ya?"<p>

"You know very well that I cannot do that, Yuma."

"Well what are you doing then?!"

"Helping you out, of course. Someone has to tell you what to do."

"Alright then, Mr smart ass why don't you-"

The idea of inviting Yuma over, Haruto had decided, was a bad idea from the start.

Looking over at the now flour clad kitchen and its inhabitants, he sighed as he wondered how long it would take for him to clear all of this up, and, more importantly, how on earth they were ever going to finish what they had started.

He frowned as he watched Yuma try to punch Astral, sending yet even more flour flying across the room like a white gust of wind.

What was it that Kaito always told him?

"If it can't have any sense knocked into it then it's not worth trying. It will just be a waste of energy."

Smiling as he recalled his older brother's words, he took a deep breath to calm himself down before locating the sole piece of paper floating about the room, carefully smoothing off the sticky batter which now coated it.

He had to remember what he was doing this for, and why he was putting up which such nonsense coming from Yuma. If he wasn't going to help him, then he would just have to try and manage by himself.

Reading the next step, he fumbled over a few words, a confused looking taking over his face as he came across some unknown terms.

"What's the matter there, buddy?"

Looking up, he noticed Yuma now standing overtop of him, his dispute with Astral apparently now resolved, and looking at the sheet of paper with just as much confusion as the boy himself.

"Fold? What does that mean? What like, fold a piece of paper? How are we supposed to do that? It's too…liquidy."

Haruto admitted that he had to hold back a laugh at the older boy's statement; he may not have known what it meant either, but at least he had a little more common sense than that.

Hearing Astral sigh in the background, he turned around with a hopeful look on his face. If Astral didn't know what the term meant, then he had decided that they were all doomed.

"Folding…" he said slowly, assumedly to allow Yuma the time to process the information, "Is when you mix the flour in by pressing it in with the back of the spoon, after scooping around the bowl with the spoon first."

"Oh, so like this?"

The over enthuasiatic boy picked the spoon up and shoved it into the bowl rather violently, before mimicking the actions which Astral was currently demonstrating.

"Yes, but be careful not to-"

"Whoa…."

"Spill it everywhere."

"Are you okay, Haruto?"

Wiping the pieces of batter away from his eyes, Haruto nodded his head slightly, his kind words seemingly have gone missing from his vocabulary.

_"Why can't Astral just be able to hold things?"_ He thought whilst taking the bowl from Yuma, who proceeded to rub the back of his head sheepishly, _"Things would be a lot easier and cleaner."_

He let out another deep sigh as he began to pick up from where Yuma left off, or should he say just started, wondering whether he should laugh or cry at how this was beginning to turn out.

Xx

Haruto didn't know why or how, but somehow the trio had managed to succeed in their task without hurting each other or burning the building down.

The cake he had planned was finally ready and sitting there waiting to be put into the oven, and half of the kitchen had already been cleaned of the floury mess.

"Hey, what's that sme-what happened to this kitchen?"

Jumping as he heard his brother's voice at the door, Haruto dropped the broom which he was holding and ran to the oven, holding his arms out to the side to stop him from seeing anything – something which he quickly kicked himself for afterwards however at how useless the idea seemed.

….

"What do you mean what happened to it?" Yuma was the first one to speak up, carefully leaning on the handle of the other broom with a mischievious look upon his face.

Kaito shot the other boy a death glare "Don't play stupid with me, you do that enough without trying anyways."

Haruto was finding it increasingly hard not to laugh, he may have been biased, but his older brother's humour and wittiness always amused him.

Puffing up his cheeks, Yuma turned to face the other way.

"Well sorry!" he moaned whilst folding his arms childishly, "We were only trying to help Haruto!"

"Haruto?" his attention quickly turning to the young boy, and Kaito's face softened as he acknowledged the nod which he gave.

"Alright then" he spoke more softly this time, as he turned on his heel to exit the room, "You do remember that the power is going to go off soon though right?" he gave once last glance to the trio, who all visably paled with the words, "so get whatever you need to get done now okay?" he closed the door behind him as he exited the room, leaving the boys frozen in their spots.

"Ahhhh!" Yuma let out a high pitched screech as he let his broom drop to the floor, "Quick, put it in before it's too late!"

"Yuma, be careful with that! We don't want to break it!"

"Here, I'll open it for you…"

Outside of the door, Kaito raised his eyebrows at the words which he was hearing, quickly shaking his head to remove any untoward thoughts before he walked away, deciding that it would be better to not question what he had just heard.

Xx

Even though he had a feeling that it wouldn't turn out the best, Haruto still couldn't help but feel disappointed at what lay in front of him.

"Well…it's not that bad, better than what Yuma normally makes on his own."

"Yeah! It's the thought that counts, right?"

As much as he wanted to believe that, the young boy didn't want to settle for just the 'thought'.

"But…it's not perfect. " he muttered sadly as he picked at the darkened pieces around the edges of the now 'well cooked' (as Astral had described it) cake, his lips forming into a sad frown as he carefully exaimined the slanted edge of the creation.

"So?"

Haruto bit his lip. The question was so simple – he should have seen it coming, really. It was just too bad that it wasn't as easily answered, though.

"Because…" he started, turning his back away from the two whilst closing his eyes, "I wanted it to be perfect. Brother deserves nothing less than perfect after the amount of things which he has done for me. It's not fair!"

He cried out the last few words as he balled his little hands into fists, not bothering to stop himself from crying a little. He had tried so hard, so hard to do something for his brother for a change, but it ended up failing.

"Hey."

The blue haired boy opened up his eyes as he felt a strong hand be placed onto his shoulder.

"I obviously don't know Kaito as well as you…."

It was Yuma? Talking sense? HAruto raised one eyebrow up skeptically.

"But you know, heck, we all know" he continued as he bent down to be on level with the younger boy, "just how much he cares about you. You realise how happy he is just because you're safe now? He'll like…no, love, whatever you do for him, no matter what it turns out like. You know why?"

"why?" Haruto hated to admit it, but he could feel himself about to full on cry.

"Because he loves you." Yuma smiled a genuine smile as he looked the boy straight in the eyes, and even Astral couldn't help but smile one of his rare smiles in unison.

So many emotions were running through Haruto's head at that moment that he didn't know what to do with himself - he was mainly angry at himself for forgetting what the whole idea of doing something for his brother was for –to thank him. It didn't matter what he did, Yuma was right, he would be thankful anyways…because that was just who he was.

xx

Later that night, Kaito was right – the power had gone off. The rooms of the house were being illuminated by small, soft white candles, casting a warm glow and a homely feel around the room

The buzz of the small battery powered radio was the only thing keeping Haruto awake, he assumed, the not –so-clear voices echoing in the otherwise almost silent room.

"You're nearly asleep, maybe you should go to bed."

Looking up from his position sprawled out on the sofa, Haruto smiled a lazy smile as he sat up to allow room for his brother to sit down next to him.

"I won't sleep if I go to bed. You know I can't."

Kaito returned the smile as he plopped himself down besides him, before handing his younger brother the drink which he had left to get.

"Careful, it's still really hot." He warned as he placed the mug into his delicate hands.

"Thanks…" he mumbled in reply, looking down and taking in the scent of the warm, hot chocolate – it was perfect like always.

Sighing subconsciously he placed the drink in his lap, keeping his hands clasped firmly around the ceramic.

"Haruto? What's wrong?" Kaito frowned, a look of worry on his face as he noticed his brother's sudden change in mood.

For a moment, the boy in question was silent, debating whether or not he should bring this up with his brother or not – he knew that he would only deny what he had to say, but at the same time…

He tightened his grip on the mug as he looked at Kaito, remembering the words which Yuma said earlier, and had reassured him with on his way out that evening.

"Why…can't I do anything?" he mumbled slightly, flinching inwardly as Kaito gave hima stern look.

"What do you mean?" he said softly, directing Haruto's attention back to him when he looked away.

"You always do everything perfectly…" he practically whispered, searching his brother's face for any key to what he was thinking right then, "…I can't seem to do anything at all. Like earlier, I wanted to…" he trailed off, realising he was about to reveal his surprise he had planned for Kaito later on, and broke his gaze with the older boy, signalling that he didn't want to say anymore.

"Well you do realise that it was never going to be perfect, right?" Kaito smirked as he fidgeted in his seat, confusing his brother.

"What?"

"Well, Yuma was helping you after all, whatever it was was hardly going to be a masterpiece."

At the sentence they both burst out laughing, making Haruto feel a little guilty after all of the support which he had given him earlier.

Regaining his breath, he placed his drink onto the floor as not to spill it, before leaning back to lay with his head in his brother's lap, closing his eyes contentedly as he felt him place his hand in his hair.

"You don't need to worry about being perfect…" he mumbled, whilst stroking his hair sofly for comfort like he used to when he was still a small child, "No one is perfect in everything, but everyone always excels in something. You're still young, Haruto. There will be plenty of things that you will find yourself to be as close to perfect as possible. "

When there was no reply, Kaito moved slightly to allow his brother to fully lie down on the sofa, not wanting to disturb the sleep which he assumed he had lulled him into.

Just as he was about to get up, he felt a small hand grab his own, causing him to bend down again.

"Yuma was right."

"hmm?" A puzzled look graced Kaito's features, and he wondered whether his brother was sleep talking or not.

"He said that you would find anything perfect…" he yawned as he pulled his brother's hand harder, too tired to move, yet not wanting him to leave.

"And I bet that he told you why, too." Smiling a soft genuine smile, Kaito slowly removed his brother's hand from his own, as he noted how cute and innocent his looked at that moment.

"Mhmmm…he said-"

"That it's because I love you." Finishing his brother's sentence for him, he lent over so that he could give him a gentle kiss on the forehead, before moving him carefully to resume their previous position.

It took him a moment to register it, but when he did, Haruto finally felt content in knowing just that simple fact.

Snuggling back down so that he was as close as possible to his brother again, he sighed happily as he felt Kaito's arm wrap around him.

As he felt himself drawing closer to sleep, he realised how silly his previous thoughts are, laughing at himself for looking into something to the point where he got worked up over something now so seemingly small.

It still did worry him however, that Yuma had been right all along.

* * *

><p>What is this I don't eveeeeen…<p>

I think that I broke the cheesiness meter.

Kaito: You broke that long ago…

Haruto: -nods-

Eeep I'm so embarrassed, I dare not read the last section because of how cheesy I know that it's going to be. OVERLOAD OF FLUFF. Thank goodness that I put that warning into the description.

I was listening to that one sad theme from the early/2000 Digimon movie whilst writing this, and for some reason it made it easier, but also 10x more fluffy than usual. I hope that you don't mind, I sure enjoyed writing it, though ^^;

I've been thinking of this idea for a while now, and have often thought I wonder if Haruto sometimes feels…uhh I don't know what the word is, with Kaito always protecting him/saving him.  
>It's hard to explain, but I hope that someone understands what I mean xD But I didn't want to make it too sad you knooow, since I don't like thatam not very good at writing sad stories so there you are xD

Oh and also, my mind went to the gutter straight away with some parts, but I really couldn't re word them so try to ignore the alternate meanings associated with some things. xD

The cake idea came purely from the fact that uhh I had a cooking fail in our pastry class at college on Thursday w (I'm doing a hospitality and catering course at college) We had to make a slab cake in pairs, which meant that you need lots of excess greaseproof paper over the side of the tin and yup, you can kind of see where this is going. My partner apparently forgot that fact and shoved it in the oven with the paper facing into the fire =w= SO bam, our cake caught fire. Admitedly I should have trimmed the paper a little more but sssh…no harm was done, the cake was also fine/edible, it just couldn't be served to the customers is all. :P

Anyways yup ummm thank you very much if you managed to get down/read down this far, and leave a review if you want!

Also, I apologise again for how long this took to update, but when I do update I honestly do try my hardest to write longish one shots. Do those of you who still read this like longer updates or shorter ones, though? Just curious, Is all.

Also…am I the only one who LOVES Astral's dubbed voice? xD

Well! Have a nice and very lovely and wonderful day if you managed to get down this far! :D This note is huge so sorry about that too w xD


	8. Chapter 8

I knoooow I know I am so sorry! Ah quick, III, shield me!

III: What? No, you brought this about yourself…

Cele: Waah :'(

Okay so I am so sorry for not updating this sooner, college has been more work than I first thought xD It's actually tiring I've been getting home kinda late, and all I want to do is watch stuff or…eat. It's hard okay! Serving or making people nice food and not getting to eat until later after everyone else's dinner! Okay I'll stop trying to think of excuses now

This one is slightly shorter than the rest (well most) I think, I don't know why. It took me ages, too, it was hard getting back into writing again after so long xD (Seriously, most of my college work is practicals/even marked in practicals so xD) I kind of wanted to do a Christmas themed one, but then thought people might not celebrate it, so only ended up mentioning it a little. EITHER WAY I hope that you're all having an amazing holiday tehee and I hope that you enjoy this! Extreme fluff by the way…I couldn't help myself.

Xxxxxx

"Hurry up, brother! You're too slow!"

"Calm down, you won't miss much…"

"But what if it started early?!"

"I doubt it, but that is a good point."

"See!"

Smiling contentedly as he watched his younger brother excitedly run up to the television set, Kaito wondered what would have happened if he had kept them outside just a few minutes longer.

"I swear that you're addicted to this show…" he muttered as he took his coat off, flinging it carelessly over the back of one of the chairs, " I'd hate to see what would happen if you ever missed an episode." Taking a seat on one of the small sofa's, Kaito held back a laugh as he noted the effect which his words had on the younger boy – the expression of exaggerated horror which he now wore was almost too cute.

"but that wouldn't happen, would it?"

"No, of course not…I was joking, silly."

"Aw that was mean…" climbing up onto his brother's lap, he felt Kaito's arm wrap instinctively around him as he curled up on the older boy.

"You still have your scarf on, come here." Carefully unwrapping it from Haruto's neck, Kaito giggled a little bit as he felt the boy squirm a little at the feel of the fabric – he had never really liked the article of clothing.

Tossing it to the side to join his previously discarded coat, the blonde haired boy noticed that something had caught his brother's attention in that direction.

"What?" he asked as he felt his brother lean back so he could face him, feeling a little uneasy about the serious expression which he wore on his face.

"Will Dad be with us for Christmas this year?"

At those words, Kaito felt a knot tie itself in his stomach – he had already anticipated the question, and despite knowing that he had gotten away with it for this long, thus giving him plenty of time to prepare, he still had no idea how he was going to answer it.

"I-uh…" he began, praying that the Sparrow was going to start soon, gaining Haruto's attention to give him at least a little longer to think, "I don't know." As soon as he said it, he slapped himself. He knew that he shouldn't lie to his brother, it would be unfair to give him false hope. But, at the same time…

"You don't know?"

Guilt flooding through him as he noticed the doubtful look which his sibling wore, all he could do was offer a small shake of his head in response, the knot seeming to twist itself tighter as Haruto simply let out of a small sigh and a 'oh' in response, before directing his attention back to the television set, where the hour long special of 'The Sparrow' was finally beginning.

"_That was slightly easier than I thought…"_ breathing a sigh of relief as he realised he had been given more time to think, Kaito smiled a little as he looked down at his brother, whose usual happy demeanour had retuned as he was happily singing along to the opening theme of the popular show.

"I still wonder how he can watch this stuff…" wincing slightly as a particularly high pitched ending of the theme filled the room, the blonde haired boy looked around for a distraction from the programme – he was going to be sitting there for a while, after all….

Stopping mid glance around the partially lit room, his eyes caught site of the small glass framed photograph which sat solely on the mantelpiece, half hidden by the festive, artificial tree which sat proudly in the corner of the room. (Artificial, since Kaito feared for the safety of their house with company such as Yuma visiting throughout the season)

"That must have been what caught his attention" he thought, squinting slightly to fully see the picture, smiling a little as he recalled the memory - his Father, Haruto and himself were sitting in their garden during one of the cool summer evenings, spending one last night together before their Father left to go on the expedition which would ultimately change their lives.

Wincing slightly as he remembered the past year, Kaito subconsciously tightened his grip around Haruto, who was thankfully too absorbed in telling the Sparrow what to do in order to notice.

He was thankful that they had managed to free their Father from Barian's control, but…at the same time…now that he was back, did Haruto really need to rely on him anymore? Would he still want him to walk him to school, to pick him up, to cook meals and tell him stories when he couldn't sleep? All of the usual fatherly activities which he had taken on…would he expect them to be handed to their Dad?

Closing his eyes, the blonde haired boy titled his head back, trying to make some sort of sense of the thoughts which clouded his mind. He knew that he didn't have to worry for a while at least – the Doctors had to make sure that he was mentally stable before letting him return home – trying to take people's souls and number cards whilst talking about destroying a world which the majority of people thought to not exist wasn't exactly the best way of portraying yourself as sane to the average person.

Maybe he was just being selfish.

Being snapped out of his thoughts as a hand barely missed colliding with his face, Kaito have his brother an odd look as he pulled him back to stop him from falling off his lap.

"What the hell, Haruto?"

"Didn't you see it?!" The blue haired boy turned around on his brother's lap, pointing in the general direction of the television, "The Sparrow just had like 3 chances to save his friends, but didn't take them, and now he's captured as well! He needs lessons from you to get things done right!"

Watching as the young boy folded his arms before he plopped himself back down into his original position, Kaito couldn't help but laugh at his antics.

Maybe he was being selfish, but he wouldn't want to give up moments like these for the world.

Xxxxx

"Wasn't that ending awesome?!"

"Mhmm, I'm glad that it all worked out well for The Sparrow in the end."

"Yeah, but if that was you and Yuma, it would have been done much quicker."

Drawing the curtains to his room, Kaito listened to his brother as he retold the show from that evening, and how he thought it would happen had he and Yuma have been the stars instead.

"Is that so?" he said softly as he took a seat next to the boy – it was a tradition on Christmas Eve for the boys to share a bed, something which had started when they were just small children. (Kaito had long since figured out it was so that their parents who get a little extra lay in the next morning however, but that still didn't stop them from carrying on with the habit)

Giggling slightly as he slipped further underneath the covers, Haruto looked at his brother, noting for the several time that evening how his thoughts seemed to be elsewhere, something which wasn't like him at all.

"Brother? He asked gently, the serious look from before returning to his face, "why won't you tell me what's wrong?"

"Hm? There's nothing wrong, silly, that's why."

"You've always been a bad liar, you know."

Smiling as he looked at the determined expression which Haruto wore, Kaito sighed as he laid down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling which was still plastered with small, glow in the dark stars. Neither brother had wanted to remove them, despite how childish they may have seemed – they symbolised too much to worry about what people would think if they saw them.

"Why do…" he began, before cutting himself off to rethink his choice of words, "Father said he will be here after Christmas. He's allowed to visit us one afternoon…I'm sorry I lied to you earlier."

"I already knew."

…

Leaning his head to the side, Kaito glanced at his brother, his eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"Orbital already told me." Tracing the outlines of constellations which his brother had shown him before on the ceiling, Haruto could see out of the corner of his eye his brother trying to work out what to say.

"Why…" he eventually asked, his eyes returning to the ceiling once again, instead this time watching the slow movements of the younger boy's hand, correcting him when he missed an occasional star.

"I think that you already know…why didn't you just tell me the truth?" Letting his hand fall back to his side, Haruto turned over onto his side to see his brother clearly.

"If Father…" Biting his bottom lip slightly, Kaito mimicked the actions of his brother so that they were both facing each other, "When Father comes back, what's going to happen? He'll want to be a normal family again and he'll look after you and I-"

Stopping mid sentence he closed his eyes, figuring that it probably wasn't the best time to go into this. "I'm just being selfish, that's all."

Opening his eyes as his felt something brush against his cheek, KAito looked surprised to find that Haruto was smiling at him.

"You're really silly, you know that."

"Yeah, I know." Smiling back, he tucked both of them under the covers, knowing that Haruto understood what he was thinking all along. He should have guessed, really.

The two laid there in comfortable silence for a few more moments until Haruto stretched, before moving to fill the gap between the two, hugging his brother as he snuggled down into his chest slightly surprising the other of the two in the process.

"Nothing will change, you know…" he mumbled as he shifted his gaze upwards again, "even when Dad does come back, everything will stay the same…I don't want it to change. Ever. You, orbital and me will always do everything together like we are now…besides, your cooking is way better than Dad's."

Laughing at the last part of his sentence, Kaito pulled his brother closer to him, "Thank you…" he mumbled into his hair, before resting his chin on top of his head.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Knowing that they didn't need to say anything else, Kaito turned off the lamp on the small table next to them before the two brother's curled up into the bed, both of the boys reassured of their future together as a family.

Xxxxx

Yaaaay CAN YOU FEEL THE LOVE TONIIIIIIGHT

Kaito: -facepalms- she's been singing this all day.

Cele: It gave me inspiration for some reason, so I keep hitting repeat :D

Kaito: You're weird.

III: Cele…keep focused.

Cele: Oh right!

Sorry if that was a bit eeeh and choppy in places, or didn't make sense…I was typing what I was picturing in my head waaah xD Oh and also…I'm sorry if some of the things seem a little but romantic, they're not intended to be ;s I'm used to writing those stories I guess, I can't help it…but! Brotherly love right? Well I hope so at least. If it's a bit too creepy please just say

I hope that you enjoyed this though, and please review if you like! It would be extremely useful this time it would be nice to see who is still reading this because I haven't updated it in so long

Either way! I hope that you all have a lovely rest of the holidays and have a great new year!


End file.
